elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Murkwood (Quest)
Murkwood is the eighth main quest of . In this quest, the Champion finds the seventh piece of the Staff of Chaos. Background Journal .... Story .... Quick walkthrough *Travel to Murkwood. *Obtain the Seventh Piece of the Staff of Chaos from the center of the forest. Walkthrough Murkwood Recommended effects: *'Resist Fire – useful against Fire Daemons and Wraiths. Two or three are enough.' *'Cure Paralysis – useful against Medusas. Potion is called Potion of Free Action; two of them are enough.' Murkwood is located close to the center of Black Marsh. It is a large and dark agonizing forest surrounded by fog whose description says that "screams of lost souls can be heard from the mist." This dungeon is composed of two levels; creatures encountered inside it include Wolves, Wraiths, Homonculi, Iron Golems, Fire Daemons and Medusas. First Level The First Level is the Forest itself. This zone is different from any other in the Main Quest, as it does not have fixed paths nor well defined walls. It is a large area surrounded by fog and is inhabited by Wolves, Wraiths, and Homunculi. After the Eternal Champion enters this zone, they must find the door to the Second Level, which is located right in the center of the Forest. Getting lost without a map is extremely easy. The mist of Murkwood is a pervasive problem, as it disturbs the vision and prejudice identification of enemies. Caution should be taken, as the creatures inside the mist can be identified by their auditive signatures—the Wolves will emit a howling sound; Wraiths are identified by their deep moan; and Homonculi make an air-swooshing noise with their wings. The center of the forest is distinguishable from other areas as it is possible to notice several walls which makes the path to the door of the Second Level. When approaching the center of the forest, the Eternal Champion may encounter stronger creatures than those in the larger area. Fire Daemons will be encountered close to the center, while the more dangerous and rare Medusas may be found while walking among the walls to the Second Level. The door to the Second Level is protected by a gate, which shall provide a riddle in order to be opened when reached. ;Riddle "To pass this portal, answer my riddle: I tie and hold, capture and bind, yet both knights and knaves doth crave me. I faithfully enslave all within my grasp, whether or not they seek me. Yet those who have never felt my unmerciful hand, are pitied by their fellow Man..." The answer is "Love." As the gate opens, the Eternal Champion must proceed to the Second Level. Second Level The Second Level is nothing more than a little area in which the Seventh Piece of the Staff of Chaos is protected inside a room. The room in which the Staff Piece remains will provide another riddle. If the answer is not correct, several Iron Golems will exit their cages and attack the Eternal Champion, so once more caution should be exercised. ;Riddle "A simple riddle for some, A trap of eternity for others, I run smoother than any rhyme, I love to fall but cannot climb. I tremble at each breath of air, And yet can heaviest burdens bear..." The answer is "Water." The Eternal Champion can now conquer the Seventh Piece of the Staff of Chaos and get away of the lost forest. Ambush Once more, Jagar Tharn will send his servants to defeat the Eternal Champion, trustful that his opponent will never complete the Staff of Chaos. After Tharn's subordinates are defeated, the Eternal Champion can now start their quest to conquer the eighth and final piece of the Staff of Chaos. Trivia *The First Level of Murkwood is one of the largest zones in dungeons of the game, while, conversely, the Second Level is by far the smallest. ru:Главный квест (Arena) hu:Murkwood (Quest)